1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid electrolytic capacitor having a capacitor element sealed by an packing resin such as a synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
A solid electrolytic capacitor includes a capacitor element having a dielectric oxide film and a solid electrolytic layer formed on an anode member. As the anode member, a sintered material of a valve action metal such as tantalum, niobium or the like is used. By oxidizing the surface of the anode member so as to form an anode oxide film, the dielectric oxide film is formed. The solid electrolytic layer is an electrically conductive polymer layer such as polypyrrole formed on the anode oxide film by a chemical polymerization. On the solid electrolytic layer, a cathode leading part made of silver or carbon and silver is formed and an anode leading part made of the valve action metal is formed so as to protrude from one end face of the anode member. FIG. 5 is a diagram showing the structure of a usual solid electrolytic capacitor. As shown in FIG. 5(a), the solid electrolytic capacitor includes a capacitor element 53 having an anode leading part 57 and a cathode leading part 56, an anode terminal 51 connected to the anode leading part 57, a cathode terminal 52 connected to the cathode leading part 56 and an packing resin 58 covering the capacitor element 53.
In manufacturing the solid electrolytic capacitor, the capacitor element 53 is disposed on the anode terminal 51 and the cathode terminal 52 arranged on the same plane. However, when the cathode leading part 56 of the capacitor element 53 is supplied so as to come into close contact with the cathode terminal 52, a gap is generated between the anode leading part 57 and the anode terminal 51 so that the anode leading part 57 floats from the anode terminal 51. Accordingly, in order to connect the anode leading part 57 to the anode terminal 51, in the gap between the anode leading part 57 and the anode terminal 51, a sleeper member 54 made of metal as shown in FIG. 5(a) needs to be provided or a special form material 55 made of metal as shown in FIG. 5(b) needs to be used. Therefore, a process for forming the sleeper member 54 or the special form material 55 is necessary, so that a production cost is the more increased. Further, since the sleeper member 54 or the special form material 55 is formed by a welding process between the anode leading part 57 and the anode terminal 51, a process yield is lowered due to unevenness in welding (see patent literature 1).    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2003-68576